Fear Itself
by BatmanAndRobinAdventures
Summary: While patrolling the streets of Gotham City, Batman receives a anonymous tip. The only initials on the letter are T.S. When he arrives at the mysterious location he is given, he bumps into three old friends...
1. Introduction

Introduction

**Hello! I'm back after one long day! Only kidding, a day isn't a long time. But I never said that I would be gone for a long time. So, I present to you the intro!**

* * *

It had been about two months after the events of, "Joker's Revenge." Down deep in his rat infested lair, ex-psychiatrist Jonathon Crane aka the Scarecrow, one of the Dark Knight's greatest adversaries, was about to experiment on his one test subject.

"Hello, Mr. Scam," He said. He was wearing a lab coat, wrinkled jeans, and a T-shirt. "Are you ready to begin?"

"No! Not another!" Scam yelled frantically. He tried to escape but was bound to a table by his waist.

"Well, you're going to have one, whether you like it or not." Crane replied nonchalantly.

At that very moment, Crane took out a case of his fear compound. When he was ever so close to spraying him, he quickly kicked him in the stomach with great force. As Crane screamed in pain, Scam grabbed a surgical scalpel and cut the leather strap that bounded him to the table. When he was loose, he ran out of Crane's lair.

By the time Crane wasn't in pain anymore, Scam had already escaped.

_I've lost my test subject!_ He said to himself. _No matter, I'll find even more guinea pigs this time, and I'll be able to run even more experiments! _He finished with a sinister laugh.

He ran towards his closet and opened it. There in front of him, was his Scarecrow suit. He grabbed his gruesome mask, gauntlet with syringes filled with his fear compound, grabbed his sickle, and his scarecrow-like costume. When he was done gathering his materials, he headed out into the night.


	2. CH 1: The Bat-Signal

The Bat-Signal

* * *

It's been quiet tonight. I've caught a few muggers and robbers, but I haven't faced anybody major. Hopefully, I'll gather some information about the whereabouts of the Scarecrow by the end of tonight. He escaped Arkham Asylum about three months ago, and since then, I've been on his trail. My only problem is that every clue I've found so far leads to a dead-end. I heard rumors that Crane bailed town. Rumors persist he's been lying low, and is planning something dreadful. He'll make a slip up and I _will _capture him.

As The Dark Knight continued to look down on his city's dark, gritty streets, the Bat-Signal turned on. It's shadow stretched across most of Gotham's dark red skyline.

As he slowly turned around, he opened a compartment in his utility belt, and grabbed his grapnel gun. Then, he thrust his arm out and launched his cable into one of Gotham great skyscrapers. Then, he finally leap from the building he was standing on, and swung into the night sky.

* * *

**The next two or three chapter will be pretty short, but, they will get bigger a little later.**


	3. CH 2: The Anonymous Tip

The Anonymous Tip

**Please remember to review, don't be scared to review and express how you feel about the chapters. Now go and give me some reviews!**

* * *

As Batman landed on the Police Department building, he spotted Commissioner Gordon and asked, "What is it?"

"You have to stop sneaking up on me like that," Gordon replied in a startled tone of voice. "We've received a message for you. The only initials on the letter is: 'TS'." He finished whilst handing him the mysterious letter.

The letter read:

"I have some important information for you. Dr. Jonathon Crane or your nemesis the Scarecrow, has set up shop in Paris. I am sure you'll consider this information rather helpful. I know when you get here you will find me rather quickly."

-T.S.

"Thank you, Commissioner." Batman said whilst putting the note in his utility belt. Then, he ran and jumped off of the GCPD building.

Gordon slightly walked up to, and peeked over the ledge of the building, just in time to see Batman drive off in his Batmobile. After seeing Batman pull off, Gordon walked back into his office.

While he was driving, Batman asked himself, "Who could this 'T.S.' be?" After a moment of thinking and failing to remember any known information broker by the initials of: "T.S.", he grabbed his communicator.

"Alfred, I need you to pull up any and every villain, or information broker by the initials of: T.S.," he instructed. "Let me know what you can pull up, I'm heading to the cave now."

"I'll have the information ready by the time you arrive, sir." Alfred replied.

After hearing his faithful butler reply, Batman sped across the streets of Gotham heading to the Batcave.

**At The Batcave:**

As Batman arrived in the Batcave, he saw Alfred still sitting at the main computer's screen.

"Have you found anything?" Batman asked as he exited the Batmobile.

"Not much sir," Alfred replied. "The only thing I could find was an information broker business called, 'The Sirens.' They're located in the Amazon, and I highly doubtthey know any information about Dr. Crane."

"If I want to find out who this person is, I'll have to visit Paris. While we're gone, I'll have to ask Nightwing and Batgirl to look over the city."

"That way we can kill to birds with one stone," A figure said while walking down the stairs of the cave. "We can find out who this 'T.S.' character is, and we can capture the Scarecrow." The figure finished. As walked into the light, his face was revealed as Tim Drake.

"Get a suitcase ready, I'll contact Barbara and Dick and arrange plans for a private jet." Batman said while taking off his mask and walking past Tim. Then, he walked up the staircase of the Batcave that lead to the Manor.

By the next morning, Bruce, Alfred, and Tim were packed and ready to go. As Alfred prepared the limousine, Bruce and Tim packed a few extra gadgets, just in case. By the time Bruce and Tim were done packing their extra gadgets, Alfred had the limousine prepared. Soon after, they headed out to Bruce's private airport.

-X-

**Beverly Hills:**

Sam, Alex, and Clover were preparing for a shop-tastic day at the Groove. As soon as they headed out they thought nothing more would happen. To their surprise, Sam's received a call on her Compowder.

Sam sighed before she opened her Compowder and said, "Well, their goes our shopping arrangements!" Then she open the device and pressed: "**Re****ceive."**

On the Compowder's screen was their boss Jerry.

"Hello spies," he greeted. "I don't have any missions for you today. But, I do want to discuss something with you. If you would give me a moment." Then, he pressed a button on his desk. For a moment, there was nothing.

Then, the ground beneath them expanded, and they fell through a tunnel that lead to the WOOHP Headquarters.


	4. CH 3: Another Vacation Plan

Another Vacation Plan

**I have no idea why I chose Paris instead of New York... Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Also, don't forget to review!**

* * *

As the three spies landed tangled up on a couch, Jerry turned around in his chair and greeted them, "Hello girls you're finally here," he said. "I wanted to tell you that I'll be working in a WOOHP facility in Paris and I've decided to take you girls with me." He informed. "You can spend your days there in a WOOHP Hotel, or visit the beautiful sights of Paris. Whatever you want to do for some well deserved R&R."

"No way!" All three shouted together.

"Paris is like the most famous city ever!" Clover said in excitement.

"Besides Beverly Hills of course." Sam retorted.

"If you say so, girls." Jerry said as he rolled his eyes.

"We'd better head back to campus and start packing." Sam suggested.

"So when will we be leaving, Jer?" Alex asked.

"Right now." Jerry replied will pressing a button on his desktop, that revealed a WOOHP jet.

"No way!" All three spies yelled together while slightly hopping in excitement.

Then, they headed out in their WOOHP jet. About the same time Bruce, Tim, and Alfred arrived at their airport and left in their private jet.


	5. CH 3: Arrival

Arrival

* * *

When word got out that famous industrialist Bruce Wayne was about to arrival in Paris, photographers, residents, and tourists alike gathered around an airport to see the famous bachelor. Everyone had waited for almost an hour. There was a lot of chattering from children and adults alike in the enormous crowd of people. Soon enough, everyone saw a dark black object in the sky. As a few officers from the airport cleared the area, everyone watched in awe as Bruce's sleek, black, steel mounted jet landed.

When his jet finally touched the ground, everyone gather closer to see Bruce Wayne walk off his jet. When the jet's door opened, everyone was surprised to find that this wasn't Bruce Wayne's jet. Three young girls and an older man stepped off of the jet.

While the crowd sighed in disappointment, Clover shrieked, "You didn't tell us you'd have an audience, Jer!" While striking a little pose at the photographers. She hadn't even noticed the crowd's disappointed faces.

"I don't think Jerry arranged this, Clover." Sam said in a hushed voice.

"In fact, I didn't." Jerry informed.

"Then who did?" Alex asked.

Without realizing, behind them was the real Wayne jet. The crowd had hoped this black jet was the real thing.

"Is that him…..?" Mostly everyone in the crowd asked. The crowd moved behind the WOOHP jet to try to see a possible face in a window. As Bruce saw the crowd through his window, he waved and smiled slightly. The crowd went insane. As the jet started to slowly land in the airport's hanger, everyone excitedly ran inside, following close behind Wayne's jet.

"Apparently that's who the crowd is waiting for." Sam said.

"We should check it out. Come on!" Alex said while jumping off the jet's stairs with Clover and Sam following close behind her.

"What for me girls!" Jerry said frantically while chasing after them.

When the girls made it inside, they found themselves at the back of a huge line.

"What a long line!" Clover exclaimed as she peered at the front of the line.

The spies and Jerry peaked at the jet as the door slid open. The person that stepped out of was Bruce Wayne. Along with his ward Tim Drake and butler Alfred, Bruce walked through all the people of Paris. Everyone went crazy. Photographers went crazy with taking pictureswhile the townspeople yelled and screamed at the top of their lungs, **IT'S BRUCE WAYNE!" **Everutone was so loud that you could hear them from two blocks away.

Photograph after photograph were taken of Bruce. As he continued to walk through the crowd, people asked him to sign note pads, pictures and much more. Even Tim and Alfred were asked to sign multiple things. They were also asked multiple questions.

The most repeated questions were: "How is it like living with Mr. Wayne?" Or, "How long have you been around Mr. Wayne?"

After signing a few pictures and note pads, Alfred directed Bruce and Tim to a limousine. After Alfred let them inside, he got into the driver's set and took off.

"No wonder there was such a huge crowd!" Alex said as she looked at Bruce's jet.

"Yeah, seeing Bruce Wayne is like a one time chance!" Clover exclaimed, but in a kind of hushed voice. "We are so totally lucky to have just met Bruce Wayne once! We might even get a second time!"

"Do you think he'd even remember us?" Alex abruptly asked. "He is a _very_ busy man after all."

"Believe me, I think Bruce Wayne would remember three girls he gave a free hotel room to." Sam replied.

"Well, if you meet him again or not, you'll have a place to stay this time around." Jerry joked.

"Very funny, Jer." Alex said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's about time I head to the WOOHP facility," Jerry said. "Our WOOHP Hotel is right down the street, girls. Have fun during your stay!" He finished as he walked away.

After he was out of sight, the spies began to walk around Paris to see the different areas.

-X-

"I'm about to head out." Bruce informed as he approached his hotel's window. As he opened the window, he could feel the cool Paris air hit his face. He pulled his mask over his head as he looked at the ground below. Then he leap from the window, and dived to the streets below. Just before he hit the ground, he swooped up into the night sky. Then, he grabbed his grapnel gun from his utility belt's compartment and launched it into a building, and thrust himself farther into the air, and started searching for his anonymous friend.

-X-

Scarecrow had found and gathered up eight new test subjects since Tim Scam escaped his grasp. He would of still had eight, but two of his patients died under the effects of his fear toxin. The victims were a young man and woman. They both seemed like they died a gruesome and fearful dead. Although, he knew the fear wasn't strong enough. Not yet. He knew he could do better.

After mixing up some new chemicals, he thought to himself, _First, I will test my new fear compound on all of Paris! Then, I will return to Gotham and destroy Batman and his 'beloved' city! _After finishing his mixing, he took a needle and extracted a large amount of his new compound.

Then, he walked up to one of his newest victims. She was a young Caucasian girl with brunette colored hair. She wore some cheap jeans and a regular black shirt.

As he un-gagged her, he said ever so calmly, "Don't worry Ms.," Then as he stuck her with his needle and released all the compound, he finished, "it'll all over soon." Then, he grabbed his mask and put it on to his face.

As the young woman screamed, she saw bats and blood surround his face. As he held out his hands, she saw worms and mosquitos pop-out. Then, as she looked at his feet, she saw rats and snakes crawl their way from the ground, to his shoulders. As she continued to scream, he laughed and watched her suffer, enjoying each moment of her shrieks. After a few minutes, she stopped screaming and died.

Soon after she has died, he poured fresh gasoline all over he body. Then, he took out a lighter and set her body on fire. After the fire died down, Crane took her burnt body and threw it out of his lab's window, falling down below into a river.

After he saw the women's deceased body drift away near the shore of Paris, Crane turned to the rest of his test subjects and asked, "Did you enjoy watching that?" He then returned to his desk and notes.

"I hope you did, because you all are next!" He yelled over his shoulder as he continued his notes. He could hear muffled screams as the rest of his patients cried. While he continued his research, he knew that he was very close to perfecting his fear gas.


	6. CH 4: An Identity Revealed

An Identity Revealed

* * *

I've finally found who I've looked for. While I examined the initials on the later, I realized that I had looked at this all. I searched for companies or Information Brokers by the initials T.S., when I should have looked for people who had left from Paris and traveled Gotham.

I pulled up the file through the town databases and found one man by the name of Tim Scam. T.S. What a stupid mistake. As much as he wanted to hit himself for such a dumb mistake, he knew he didn't have the time to regret past mistakes. Right now, his main goal was finding and interrogating Scam.

As Batman continued searching the old abandoned warehouse, he found a door protected by a security code. He then grabbed his Cryptographic Sequencer from his Utility Belt and began to figure out the code. Finally, he unlocked the door and proceeded through it.

Batman saw the man he had been looking for. Tim Scam. He had pulled up a few files on him. He had learned quite a bit about him. He wore a black trench coat. He had light brown hair, and green eyes. To tell the truth, he looked _harmless._ But, you should never judge a book by it's cover.

They stared at each other. Motionless. It was dark. There was only a shed of light peeking through a broken window inside the old warehouse. They observed each others expressions carefully._  
_

Scam began to tap his foot softly on the cold damp floor. The Dark Knight could tell that he was waiting. He was growing impatient. Finally after a few more seconds of silence Batman began to speak.

"Timothy Scam," He began. "You were a former employee for the World Organization of Human Protection. You were finally fired after using weapons illegally."

Scam smiled. He was surprised to find that The Dark Knight Detective was able to figure him out. Although he wasn't too surprised. He finally approached Batman before replying, "You've finally solved the mystery of my identity," He shrugged before adding, "I guess you are the 'World's Greatest Detective'." Before he could add anything else. Batman kicked him in his stomach and grabbed him by his coat.

"Tell me everything you know about Scarecrow," He interrogated menacingly. "Or I'll be tempted to break _every_ bone in your body."

Scam frowned angrily. He then commented, "Do you think I'm scared of _you?"_ He asked whilst calming himself down. "I hope not." He finished while smiling very smugly.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, then." Batman decided nonchalantly.

After a while a few shrieks, along with the cracking of a few bones could be heard from only inside the building. For Scam, that was very unfortunate. Tonight, Batman was getting information be_ any _means necessary.

* * *

_**This is a better version of the chapter. Here you go! Read and Review!**_


	7. CH 5: The Investigation

The Investigation

* * *

Jerry had just made it back to the European WOOHP Facility. It was late. He had spent his day boating. He approached his desk and grabbed some of his paperwork before sitting down in his gray swivel chair.

As he began reading his papers, his office suddenly felt a bit chilly.

He walked up to his opened window and stared at it in confusion.

"Hmm, I could have sworn a closed that earlier," He whispered before closing the window.

When he turned around to walk back to his desk, a figure wearing a black cape and cowl was standing in front of him. Jerry immediately recognized this figure as the Batman.

"Oh my!" Jerry gasped in surprise. He saw Batman holding the villainous Tim Scam by his trench coat in his right hand beaten very badly.

"We need to talk." Batman told Jerry flatly.

-X-

Robin had made his way to the Paris bay. Bruce had assigned him to investigate a killing down by the Paris bay a thirty minutes earlier.

****-X- (Earlier)

"_Tim, I need you to set up an investigation by the Paris bay," Bruce had informed. "There has been a report of a killing. I would go with you, but I need to gather more information on our anonymous friend."_

"_Alright Bruce," Tim had replied, "I needed something to do."_

_Soon after Bruce had left Tim went to into his dark brown closet that hid his suit. He grabbed his red and green Robin outfit from a hanger in-between two of his civilian outfits._

_First, he put on his red-breasted Kevlar-plated tunic with his R-insignia. Then, he slipped on his light-green sleeve pouches, gloves, and pants. Next, he put on his black, split-toe tabi boots and his golden-yellow Utility Belt. Finally, he put on his green domino mask with his starlite lenses._

_After suiting up, he went over to his window and opened it. Then, he threw out his lightweight jumpline and swung out into the night._

-X-

Although unknown to the Boy Wonder, he was about to bump into three old friends who were also investigating the bay killing.

****-X- (Earlier)

Sam, Clover, and Alex were doing office work Jerry.

"This is so boring!" Alex complained.

"Of all the missions Jerry could have given us, he assigns us to file documents and print out papers!" Sam said in an irritated voice.

Just then, one of their Compowders started to ring. When the spies went to answer it, Jerry appeared on the screen as a hologram.

"Hello girls," He said. "I have a new mission for you. I need you to investigate a reported killing down by the bay." He then guided them to the gadget room.

After the spies transformed into their catsuits, Jerry directed them to where there gadgets would be.

"Today, you will only be getting: The Crime-Scene Scanner Watch. It should be on my desk." There it was setting on his desk.

After the spies had found their gadget, Jerry sent them out into the Paris night in a WOOHP Jet.

-X-

"I found the body Bruce," Robin informed through his comlink. "The lady's name is Sharon Allan Croft. She been badly burnt. She seems to have..." He paused for a second. He heard someone coming, "I'll call you back." Then he hide nearby by some rocks.

"It seems like there isn't anything here," Alex said while looking around.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Alex," Sam countered while picking up a piece of burnt substance. She then scanned it with the Crime-Scene Scanner Watch.

"What is that, Sammy?" Clover asked. "Whatever it is, it looks totally gross!"

"It seems to be... Burnt human skin!" Sam yelled in disgust as she dropped the piece of burnt skin to the ground.

As Clover, Alex, and Sam screamed at the sight of the burnt skin Robin emerged from his hiding spot.

"Sam, Clover, and Alex," He began, "I wouldn't have expected to run into you three cute young ladies," He ended with a chuckle.

He startled the spies. They immediately tried to attack him as a result. Robin took them down easily. Swiftly dodging every hit or kick they threw at him, before sweep-kicking them to the ground.

"Amateurs," Robin mocked as brushed off his outfit. "I would have thought you three would have improved on your martial arts techniques since we last met."

"Amateurs...?" The spies whispered among themselves, "WE ARE NOT AMATEURS!" They finally shrieked in an irritated tone of voice.

"Who are you, and how do you know us _anyway_?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Should recognize me," He informed as he started to walk in the moonlight. "Am I recognizable now?" The Boy Wonder asked as he revealed himself.

"YOU?!" All three screamed together.

"Yes, me," He replied. "Anyway, you three wouldn't want to come over here," He started to say with a bit of seriousness in his voice whilst walking away. "If you screamed like little babies at the sight of that burnt skin, I can only imagine what you three would do if you saw this." Then, he walked away.

Sam then turned to the other two spies and told them, "Even if there's something even grosser and nastier than that burnt skin, we need to go over there!" She was kind of nervous, but she still had a lot of courage in her voice.

Alex and Clover were still kind of reluctant to go further down the bay, but they finally agreed.

"So, you decided to come," Robin said while looking over his shoulder. _"Those three better not get in the way of my investigation." _He thought to himself.

Soon enough after traveling a little further down the bay, they came to the deceased body. The spies screamed at the top of their longs at the sight of the body.

Robin simply ignored them. He pressed on the communicator on his gauntlet and contacted Batman, "Batman, as I was saying before, this woman seems to have traces of Crane's fear toxin in her system. I'm not exactly certain yet though." Before Batman could even reply, one of the girls' Compowder began to ring.

After they opened it, Jerry appeared on the screen as usual.

"Girls," He said, "I need you three to recover that body and bring it back to the WOOHP Facility. We have a... Special friend that can aid us in analyzing the body." Then, Jerry signaled closed.

Robin had heard the whole conversation. _I'll bet I know just who that 'special friend' is. _Robin thought to himself.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again," Alex said while picking up some of the deceased woman's body._  
_

"But I'm afraid while have to get going," Sam had concluded Alex sentence. Then her and Clover picked up and helped carry the body._  
_

As Robin watched them leave, he smiled. He looked at the tracking device he had cleverly placed upon Clover's back. After the girls became out of sight, he pulled out his grapnel gun from his Utility Belt and grappled away into the night.

**-**X-

Scarecrow was preparing a blimp full of his fear compound. He had finally created his ultimate version of his fear gas. Crane walked to his window, and chuckled. His experiment was about to begin.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back. I hope everyone had a happy holiday and New Year. Well, that's about it for now. Now, Go and give me some reviews!**


	8. CH 6: Only One Way In

Only One Way In

* * *

Robin had tracked the three spies back to the Paris WOOHP Facility. He had just made his way to a building near the Facility. So far he had watched the three girls unload the body, and carry it to a spot underneath the Eiffel Tower. By the look of things, he gathered together that their base of operations was obviously underneath the Eiffel Tower.

_They went through a secret passage way, _The Boy Wonder thought to himself, having saw the girls use some sort of switch. He then pressed a button on his domino mask, he had now activated his Detective Vision. He now saw the surrounding area in a distinctive dark-blue color. Next, he zoomed in for a closer view of the area underneath the Tower using his mask's built-in binoculars. He had found the activator to the passage way that the girls had used earlier highlighted in yellow.

After checking for any nearby security, he somersaulted off the rooftop he had previously been perched on. Using his grapnel gun, he attached a hook onto an edge of the Eiffel Tower. After swinging towards the entrance, he detached the line from his grapnel, landing near the passage way.

After identifying the secret activator, he used his Universal Tool to access the entrance.

_You'd better not get yourself compromised Drake, _Robin told himself before entering the passage.

-X-

When Robin made his way into the Facility, he took to the shadows to hide himself. While in the shadows, he surveyed the area to find the three spies. He only saw a couple of male spies doing paperwork near a copy machine. Although, there was no sign of the three girls. They must have gone to one of the upper floors using the elevator he saw by a vending machine down the hallway.

Robin then grabbed for his gauntlet, opening it, which revealed it's inner contents. After pressing a few of the buttons and switches hidden inside, he was able to triangulate the spies' location using tracer he had planted on Clover.

"Fifth floor," Robin determined. He then turned to his right to see a vent cover near the floor. "Guess I should use the ventilation systems."

After stealthily reaching the vent cover and tearing it off, he continued through it. Soon after going through the ventilation system maze, he found himself in the elevator shaft.

He raised his head to spot the elevator door that the spies had gone through. He then grappled the ceiling above and used his cable to raise towards the door. Then, he took his laser-cutter from his Utility Belt and cut circle in the door. Next, he placed his feet across the door before pushing away from it. Finally, he forcefully swung through the circle he had made before.

Everyone inside Jerry's office immediately looked over to the now broken elevator door. Everyone except Batman however, who seemed to have expected his partners arrival.

-X-

_A minor setback, it can be resolved, _Crane thought to himself, looking at a clipboard with his writings on it, beginning to write a bit more. _My experiment will begin shortly. Stop worrying yourself, Crane._ He continued to make writings on his small clipboard as he walked down to his blimp room. "Oh, yes, my experiment will be ready very soon, and no one will be able to stop me!" He cackled maniacally as he prepared to make final adjustments to his blimp full of his fear toxin.


	9. CH 7: Location Revealed

Location Revealed

* * *

"Robin," Batman said, staring at his partner, ignoring the damaged he'd made. Turning his attention away from his partner and towards Tim Scam, he walked over to the villain before grabbing him by his coat's collar. "Listen scum," Batman began, "if you don't tell me where Crane is, I'll be forced to break your remaining bones. Do you understand?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk," Scam said, knowing the Dark Knight wasn't bluffing. "He's at the old laboratory across the bay. Anyone that dies during his experiments gets throw into the water."

"That would explain the body." Batman realized. "Thank you." He punched Scam in his face, knocking him out cold, before dropping him to the floor. He then turned to Robin. "Robin, I need you to stay here. We can keep in touch through inter-com. I'll be putting a stop to Crane's inhumane experiments."

"I'm on it."

Batman nodded before turning away, heading towards the window of Jerry's office. Within a few seconds, he had leaped out of the window.

"Spies," Jerry said turning to the girls, "I have a new mission for you; go and help Batman capture the Scarecrow, you might be of some use. More use there than here. Today you will be receiving the All-In-One Lipstick and Titanium Extendo Rod, Digi-Decoder Card, Zipline Bracelet, All-Weather Umbrella, Expandable Cable Bungee Belts, and your Feline Streamline Catsuits. I'll keep in touch with you using your X-Powders." After receiving their gadgets, they left from the WOOHP Facility, not far behind Batman.

With the Spies gone, Robin whistled. He may have seen the three Spies as nuisances, but, he would admit that they were kind of cute. They had experience, but would need to brush up on their skills. Though, he didn't have time to think about them, he had work to do. (Work from Jerry's office anyhow).

* * *

**There is the next chapter. Pretty short but bigger and better chapters will be up soon for this and Joker's Tower. Stay Tuned and remember to review (That is, if your reading this story) it really helps.**


	10. CH 8: Venture Into Scarecrow's Base

Venture Into Scarecrow's Base

* * *

Batman and the Spies had successfully made it to Scarecrow's Base of operations. The only thing left to do was find him and stop any of his schemes. Crane had placed several spotlights on the dark island. No doubt to spot intruders from his lab. If they wanted to get in, they would have to be very careful.

"Follow my lead," Batman told the Spies, "we _don't_ need to be compromised." He motioned the Spies to follow him as they crept pasted the spotlights, avoiding many hidden hazards along the way. After avoiding the many trip wires, spotlights, and other hidden traps, they finally made it to a door.

Using his Detective Vision, Batman searched for any hazards beyond the locked door. He spotted one; a machine gun wired to shoot anyone who entered the door.

_A trap, touch sensitive door wired to a machine gun._ Batman said to himself, reaching into his Utility Belt for a gadget. Pulling out his Gunfire Disruptor, he aimed it at the machine gun from outside the door, aiming precisely thanks to his Detective Vision. With a touch of a button, he jammed the gun. It wouldn't be firing anytime soon. Next, Batman unlocked the door using the Cryptographic Sequencer. Finally, Batman and the Spies proceeded inside. Unknown to them, a silent alarm had went off, notifying Crane of their presence.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Hm?" Crane was startled by his alarm. Turning away from his work, he looked at his security cameras. "Batman!" Crane yelled in shock. _How could he have known I_ _was here?_ He asked himself. Turning his attention away from Batman, he noticed the three Spies. "Hm, three girls with him, dressed in... Catsuits? They're wearing cat-ears too. Well, I didn't know Batman and Catwoman had gotten busy a while back." Turning away from his monitors, he grabbed a remote. "No matter who they are, I predict that they're minds will prove easier to _break. _Even Batman will succumb to my new toxin's powerful effects!" Pressing a button on his remote, Scarecrow released his fear gas into four separate rooms. Next, he pressed a button on his desk, preparing a secret hatch that his "guests" were approaching.

While Batman and the Spies ventured through the laboratory, they suddenly dropped down a hatch placed on the floor. As they fell, each one of them went through a separate tube, each leading to a room filled with fear gas. When they all made it to their separate rooms, they found themselves coughing and gagging, each about to go under the terrible effects of the toxin.

_This should be very interesting! _Crane thought, watching each of his victims faint. Knowing that they would wake soon, he began to wait patiently, wanting to savor every moment of their terror. Pulling out a clipboard, he was ready to take notes on their worst fears.

* * *

**There is the next chapter for you. The next upcoming chapter will deal with facing fears. If you have any ideas you would like me to incorporate into any one of their nightmares, PM me your ideas, or just leave them in a review.**


End file.
